


What Happens When Your Ultimate Leader Isn't A Little...  Okay Maybe He Still Is A Little Shit

by MelonLordOfMelon



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Character Death, Gore, Ships if you squint, The Cake Is A Lie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 01:30:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13089588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelonLordOfMelon/pseuds/MelonLordOfMelon
Summary: Kokichi was an idiot. What if he actually thought about his dumb plan?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> When you hear a strange thump in the night know that the sesaw is coming for you....

Saihara had finished his story that illustrated how Kaito killed Ouma..  he still couldn't belive it, but at the same time sacrificing himself for Maki was the Kaito thing to do. The exisal contaning Kaito was as silent as the rest of the class. They all waited for a response? A denial? Anything...

"Are you guys suuuure about this? Remember if you get it wrong the blackened gets away!" Said Monokuma to get the ball rolling again.

"His argument is sound." Said Kiibo.

"I trust Saihara on this one." Said Tsumugi.

"Nyeh~ this is so confusing, but I'll trust Saihara on this one." She held down the brim of her hat.

"It's voting time!" Shouted Monokuma. Saihara's hand was shaking as he pressed the button. Another friend lost to Ouma's plans. It was harder to vote for Gonta but the pain was just as severe. Why did it have to end this way?

"Annnd the votes are in! Did you make the right choice or the dreadfully wrong one? Upupupupu!" Monokuma laughed. We turned to the screen to see that the votes were unanimous for Kaito. The strange part was the screen didn't have the congratulatory text it usually had.

"Now killer get out of the exisal!" Said Monokuma. A few seconds later the exisal popped open to reveal Momota Kaito, the blackened.

"Hey guys!" Said Kaito as he made his dramatic entrance.

"KAITO WHY?!" Shouted Maki.

"Oh you guys still think I killed Kokichi but-" Kaito was cut off as he was shoved to the ground below.

"THAT'S A LIE! Nishishishi. Checkmate Monokuma~." And there was Kokichi in all his smug glory popping out of the exisal with Kaito's Jacket looking too large on him. It almost seemed like a cape was trailing behind him.

"WHAT?!""HEY!" Everyone was thoroughly confused other than Monokuma who seemed in a rage and Kaito who was reeling from his fall.

"Oh are you guys suprised? You were all outplayed! That's right, this trial is a sham! There was no victim so there is no blackened!" Said Kokichi with his suggest smile.

"But the video!" Said Tsumugi. "We all saw someone get crushed!"

"What about the poison?" The question forced itself out of Saihara's lips.

"All will be explained pooichi." He soaked up all the confusion and attention like a mennihical sponge from his spot in the exisal. "But first I'm hungry. Lets move this conversatin somewhere less stuffy." Kokichi began to get out as everyone reprocessed what just happened. How was this even possible. Saihara looked over at Monokuma who seemed.... depressed?

"C'mon guys! You don't want to miss my story telling do you? Nishishishi." He was headed for the now opened elevator. Like zombies they all shambled to follow the very much alive ultimate. Himiko was followed by Tsumugi who was followed by Kiibo. Saihara followed the line. He looked back to see Maki walking next to a giulty looking Kaito with an unreadable expression on her face.


	2. ULTIMATE POWER itty bitty exisal space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi regails the class with his story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love being able to write on my phone!

Somewhere along the way Kaito and Maki broke away from the group. They only noticed when they finally got to the cafeteria but no one really commented on it. Instead they took their seats around Kokichi who was obviously enjoying the attention. He was still wearing Kaito's large jacket.

"Alright tell us how you survived." Said Kiibo.

"Make me a sandwich. Oh and get some Panta. The grape kind." Said Kokichi with a smug grin.

"What-!? I'm not making you a sandwich!" Said Kiibo.

"Then I geuss no one wants to hear my genious plan. Nishishishi." He giggled in his weird way.

"Uh, fine." Saihara watched as Kiibo got up and walked into the kitchen. Kokichi just sat there silently as they waited for him to speak. It was a tense atmosphere. Had Saihara known how awkward it would be he would have voluntered to go. Minutes seemed to stretch by until Kiibo came back with the Panta and sandwich.

"Thans Kii-boy." And they watched him eat. He pealed the crust of the sandwich bread off and took small meticulous bites. "Alright then. You guys wanted to hear what happened? To put it simply Momota tried to kill me." His grin made Saihara feel uneasy.

"Kaito would never!" Said Tsumugi.

"He would if he thought I was dying anyway and that he could save Maki by doing so." Said Kokich. It was the way he said it that made Saihara belive it. Kaito would do that for Maki. "Anyway I'll start from the begining. It all started when I got the keycard and used it. More than anything I wanted to beat Monokuma. I had first thought escaping his game would be enough, the outside world dosn't exist anymore as an option." At this Saihara still felt the pain of realizing he was trapped here.

"So I wanted to control the game instead." He grabbed his Panta bottle with his right hand and bit the cap off. Kaito's jacket sleve was too long on the smaller ultimate. " And I had Miu make those devices for me. I planned to unite you all under my banner once the exisals were gone but none of you trusted me." He took a drink of the soda.

"Because you made Gonta kill Miu!" Said Tsumugi.

"Well what else would I have done? Gonta would have been a danger if his dispair had gotten out of the virtual world. Before I even told him my plan you can bet he was thinking about how to keep you all from learning the harsh truith. He was my control group you could say. He was the least likley to kill someone, sooooo I wanted to see what would happen."

"That's...." Saihara hesitated. "Awful."

"No, it's smart. You know what I learned from Gonta? That if I gave you guys a goal you would focus on that over the outside world. Anyone want to geuss that goal?" Asked Kokichi with his smile on his lips.

"To save Kaito." Said Saihara.

"Bingo!" Said Kokichi excitedly. "As I should have expected of our great detective!"

"That- but why him?" Asked Himiko.

"He was the easiest to get to. Didn't you all notice?" He said simply.

"You were trying to rile all of us up so one person would break from the group." Said Saihara.

"Nishishi. You got it right again! If I hadn't taken a hostage before you all charged at me... Anyway you want to hear what happened in the hanger riight?"

"Just get on with it!" Said Kiibo.

"Don't get your circuits in a twist. Anyway... most of what you had was true. Kaito shot me in the arm and then Maki caught me unawares. Then I pretended to drink all the antidote."

"Then how..."

"Hey let me explain Pooichi. Anyway~ I pretended to drink it all, but in reality I drank half of it. What? Don't tell me you thought someone had to drink the entire thing?" The looks on their faces must have been obvious to read.

"That... makes alot of sense." Said Himiko.

"Well the mastermind didn't figure it out and that's what I wanted. Because I dissabled the cameras with the bomb before acctually drinking it or giving it to Kaito no one was the wiser. Then I blacked out."

"You what?"

"Maki's arrow got me right in the back you know. And by that point Kaito's arrow already lost me some blood. When I came too-"


	3. Give him a hand everyone!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi wakes up near the press. Kaito is there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gore. Yes the press is involved. Also if it's not realistic sorry. I tried.

Kokichi felt like crap. His heartbeat that was surely fake rung in his ears. Over that he could hear angry muttering and a mechanical sound. He slowly opened his eyes even though his lids felt heavy. 

"Danm, why Maki?" That was Kaito's voice. "Danm it!"

"Hey Momo-chan, what are you doing?" Asked Kokichi. The antidote seemed to have worked because his veins no longer felt like they were bursting though it felt as though Kaito removed the arrows.

"Oh you're still alive?!" Asked Kaito.

"No i'm dead, I just HAD to come back and give you my dying message by possessing my body." Kokichi knew Kaito would freak out. **** ~~~~

"No WAY! Ghosts don't exist!" It was kind of annoying how easy to read Kaito was. Was he.... by the press? He turned his head and surely enough he saw Kaito at the press control panel. Why were...

"Were you going to crush my heart Kaito? How could you!" The guilty look on Kaito's face said it all. He had tried to kill him... but why? Did he think Kokichi was dying because of Maki? Kaito hadn't tried to kill him earlier when he thought Kokichi was the mastermind so that couldn't be the reason. "Kaito, don't tell me you thought Maki's little toys were going to kill me?" He couldn't help but laugh at Kaito's wide range of expressions.

"But how... you gave me the antidote ...-" Kaito said.

"I'm the leader of a secret evil organization! It only makes sense I would build an immunity to all kinds of poisons! Nishishishi." Kaito's incredulous look made him take pity on the man and give him an answer. "That was a lie, I only gave you half of it idiot. Were you that out of it because of the poison, or was it that aaaand your sickness?"

"uh..."

"Momo-chan you're an idiot."

"Hey!"

"But I can work with this...." Kokichi sat up.

"What? What are you-"

"Kaito. Want to pull one over on Monokuma?" He could see Kaito measuring weather his words could be taken at face value.

"Yeah." He said finally.

"Alright then. Go grab the camera by the bathroom door. And find something that could cut a ham in half. And strips of cloth, as many as you can find."

"That's... oddly specific."

"Just go get them, and you might want to hurry. I'm not sure how much time we have left but the clock is still ticking." The bomb's effects would wear off if they weren't careful.

"I got it, I got it..." Kaito hurried to get the items but stopped to look back. "Don't die and leave Maki with the rope around he neck, you think you can do that?"

"Know I can. I don't plan on losing this game." Kokichi knew he sounded smug but his plan was almost too perfect.

"If you're sure this will work..." Kaito walked off. Kokichi lay back down and listened to his retreating footsteps. For what he was going to do he needed to steel his resolve.......

"Hey wake up!" Kokichi woke up to being shaken by Kaito. "Whew, you aren't dead."

"You sure?"

"Stop saying you're a ghost. Seriously. I got all the stuff." Kokichi looked to the side of Kaito to see a katana, the camera, and cloth that had seemed to be ripped apart.

"Good job, now get on the press-""WHAT?!""no, first help me up there." Kaito seemed to be freaked out as Kokichi pointed to the control panel area.

"Why the heck would that be a good idea?!"

( **"I'm going to record it and post it on world star!")**

"I won't kill you. Momo-chan I COULD have let you die of the poison remember? Just humor me okay? Or have you decided to go with your own stupid plan?" Kokichi could see that behind Kaito's eyes gears were turning.

"Just know that if you squash me Saihara will avenge me!" Ha said while slinging Kokichi over his shoulder, making sure to grab the camera before heading to the control panel.

"Did you really need to pick me up?"

"Can you walk on your own?"

"You get one point... only one."

"What?"

"Never you mind your little spikey head, just put me down now." Kaito did as Kokichi said and placed him in front of the control panel. It was on shaky legs that he stood but the rail of the control area helped him stay steady.

"You want me to lay on the press?" Asked Kaito.

"Yeah but hand me the camera." He held out his left hand.

"Alright." Kaito handed it to Kokichi. His words seemed to be saying that he's stopped trying to understand the plan and just go with it. Even so he hesitated right before getting onto the press. Kaito lay down in the center.

"Take your arm out of your sleeve and hang the sleeve over the edge of the press." Kaito did as Kokichi instructed while Kokichi tried to find the best angle with the camera. "Alright." This was going to work.

"Now what?" Kaito probably wanted to get out from under there.

"I'm going to turn on the press." Said Kokichi.

"What about NOT KILLING ME?!" Kaito scrambled out from under the press.

"Relaaaax~. I'm not going to kill you. I'm just going to make it seem as if you were crushed. It's a performance Kaito, for Monokuma and the others. Of course that could be a lie nishishishi."

"Stop messing around!" Kaito looked strangely undressed without his jacket even though he had everything else on still.

"Then you stop messing around."

"Wha-"

"Just get under the press and trust me. What have you got to lose? You're dying anyway. Even if i did stab you in the back, or more like crushed you into a paste, you're dying of a disease anyway."

"Danm you."

"I"M HELPING YOU! ALL OF YOU!" Kokichi just wanted him to co-operate and stop being so annoying. "We both live and potentially expose the mastermind! That's the ending to my plan. You can go with it or you can die of your disease before everything is over! Just make up your mind now or else this will all not even be worth it!" Kaito just stood there and looked at Kokichi with a glare.

"Were you trying to help Gonta? What about Miu? WHAT ABOUT THEM?"

"Do you really want me to tell you? You sure you can accept the answer? I am a liar after all."

"Just TELL ME!" Kokichi couldn't turn away from the determination in his eyes. It was a classic Kaito look.

"I'll tell you once this is over. We've wasted enough time without throwing in a story. I'll even tell it in front of everyone. How dose that sound?"

"Is that a lie?"

"You'll have to find out." Kokichi didn't want to make this take longer than it was going to at this rate. If only he had gotten Saihara. At least HE would have been more co-operative. Kaito let out a sigh.

"You haven't changed a bit since this whole thing started did you? Everyone else has grown so much but you can't give straight answers even now."

"I can't can I? It's almost like i'm a liar. Funny that."

"That's why I can't trust you!"

"What option do you have left."

"Every other one than this plan I don't even know much about!"

"You don't have the time for another plan do you?" He hit the nail on the head by Kaito's look. "I won't kill you. It's not even worth it at this point."

"You-"

"Have a point. I know." Why was this taking so long? "Get under the press. The safety function is still on so it'll be fine." Kokichi knew that was a lie. Luckily Kaito didn't though.

"Oh.." Kaito seemed to deflate.

"NOW GET UNDER THERE! Good subordinates follow orders."

"Alright, fine." Kaito got back under.

"Finally.... Now pretend to be sleeping or somthing."

"Okay." Kaito complied and it was ready.

"I'm pressing the button now." Kokichi pressed the record button and then the button for the press. With his eyes closed Kaito couldn't see how close it was getting. It got closer, and closer, and closer until...

Kokichi pushed the two buttons just as Kaito was hidden from view. "Alright you can come out now~" Kaito rolled out like the machine might still crush him at any moment. He took shaken breaths.

"Alright, now what?" He asked.

"Use one of the strips to measure how far from the ground the press is and cut it with the sword. Make it as precise as possible."

"Okay." Kaito went along with the plan and held up the strip. "Now what?" Kokichi pushed the button to make the press go back up. Feeling a bit more steady Kokichi made his way down to the pile of cloth strips. Kaito was confused when Kokichi took off his shirt. "What are you_" Kokichi picked up a cloth strip and tied it tightly around his left arm near the shoulder.

"You going to help me?" He asked as he picked up another strip.

"Yeah sure..." Kaito was confused but helped nonetheless. Soon Kokichi had strangled his arm enough. Taking the rest of the strips he placed them on the press where they would be out of sight from the camera excluding the one Kaito had. He then picked up the katana and sat on the edge of the press looking at it.

"Where did you get this by the way?" He asked. No he wasn't stalling.

"Maki must have brought it. She always seemed like the overly prepared kind of person."

"Or one to always carry around an arsenal. I wouldn't be surprised if the always wore a knife somewhere."

"Yeah." Agreed Kaito. "So what are you going to do with that?"

"Not me. I couldn't get the right angle for it. You're going to help me finish this plan."

"How?"

"Cut off my arm. And make sure not to fling blood everywhere while you're at it."

"WHAT?!"

"It's the only way to make them believe. Or do you want to donate a limb? I'm not sure i'm strong enough to get it though."

"You're crazy."

"I'm willing to do what it takes to end this. What about you?" That seemed to strike something inside Kaito.

"You sure? Aw. fuck man. What about blood loss?"

"I'm sure you'll help me stop it afterwards but for now the strips should be enough. Just cut right below them if you can." Kokichi moved the cloth scraps to the middle of Kaito's Jacket and laid his arm on it. He handed Kaito the sword. "Try to make it quick. Though if you want to take past aggression out on me go ahead."

"Fuck. Kokichi..."

"Mhm?" Kokichi grabbed Kaito's right sleeve.

"You ready?" Kaito gripped the sword.

"As I'll ever be." Kaito nodded and brought the sword down as Kokichi looked away and placed the cloth in his mouth. At first it was just a pinching sensation, but then the pain set in. It was worse then the crossbow arrows digging into his flesh. He tried to hold back a scream but it came out as a pathetic whimper as he bit onto the sleeve. Of course the adrenaline had stopped the crossbow pain from being as severe as it could have been but Kokichi was sure he had never felt somthing so agonizing before.

"SHIT!" He heard Kaito yell.

"Keep going!" Said Kokichi around the fabric. His voice was clear with pain. He could tell Kaito was hesitating. He wished he would just get it done. As if hearing Kokichi's thoughts Kaito brought it down once more. The pain was instant and Kokichi could swear Kaito had hit bone this time. He couldn't hold back his scream.

"Just a little more." Kaito's voice was loud but soft. Almost like he was pushing himself while trying to comfort someone. Perhaps it was himself, perhaps it was Kokichi. Either way the katana made it's way down again and a distinct crack was heard. "Shit, shit, shit." With any luck he would pass out soon. What a dumb plan this was! What had he been thinking?! It was too late to go back now though Kokichi thought....

"OUMA! HEY!" Kokichi looked up at Kaito who was hovering over him and not wearing a shirt for some reason. "YOU said you wouldn't die!"

"Not dead yet idiot." His throat was dry and raw and his voice came out wrong. Weirdly he didn't feel any pain.

"Geeze, you went into shock. Gave me quite a scare." Kokichi tried to sit up but with only one arm it was awkward. One arm... He looked beside him at his left arm that laid on top of the pile of fabric that had soaked up the blood. The camera wouldn't see the large stain. Funnily enough he didn't feel anything. He looked at his shoulder where his arm had once been attached it seemed Kaito had used his shirt to stop the bleeding, and there had clearly been a lot of it.

"I don't think I can walk anymore right now."

"Just tell me the rest of the plan."

"Don't mess it up Momo-chan. Set up the press to the height it had been before. Exactly as it had been. Then put the arm where yours was positioned and the sword where it won't be seen by the camera. It needs to be perfectly replicated or it won't work. Luckily enough our hands look similar, but you might want to rip off your sleeve and put it on my arm anyway. Just to hide the differences. Then press the button to start the press and record button at the same time. Before you do all that go open the exisal with the blue and red face." Kokichi felt out of breath from that.

"Alright..." Kaito left to do as he was asked. Kokichi sat there and stared at his stump. "Now what?" Asked Kaito.

"Put me in it and do as I said. When you finish get into the exisal and we'll hide until the trial. It's crucial to make them think only one of us is alive. Oh wait." Kokichi stopped him before he could pick him up, looking at his shirt on the ground. "Flush my shirt down the toilet. Make them suspicious of it."

"First I'll get you into the exisal." Said Kaito as he picked up Kokichi. He could tell Kaito was trying to be gentle but it was obviously awkward for the man. Kokichi was placed in the exisal and Kaito left to finish his task without another word.


	4. Just The Two Of Us In An Exisal Down The Stream

~~~~"And that's how we made it look like he killed me." Kokichi smiled at the class.

"If Miu made a cloning device then where did it go?" Asked Kiibo. Everyone seemed to be in agreement that the tale was hard to believe.

"I left it under the hydraulic press so you guys wouldn't find it or anything. It would have given away our plan." Kokich leaned back.

"Why are you wearing Kaito's jacket then?" Saihara figured Kokichi was possibly hiding something under it. It was clear in how Kokichi hadn't moved his left arm the entire time he had explained to them. And considering how outlandish the explination was.... it couldn't be all true, perhaps some of it, but Saihara knew Kokichi often hid truith in his lies.

"It's comfy ya know." Kokichi said with a childish expression. "Also I figured you guys don't want to see me shirtless because Kaito decided to flush my shirt down the toilet."

"That's still a lie, isn't it?" Saihara asked.

"Fine! You got me this time~ Actually...." Kokichi slipped down the sleeve to show his amputated arm. This garnered various reactions from the group.

"I'm going to be sick!" Tsumugi declared as she turned away.

"Your arm!" Kiibo yelled.

"Humans have detachable parts too didn't you know?" Kokichi joked at the robot.

"Kokichi I know humans aren't supposed tohave detachable parts!" Kiibo exclaimed. Kokichi seemed to revel in the attention he was getting as he waived his stub back and forth for all to see.

"That's groodie... not even my magic can't fix that!"

"Oh well, sacrifices,  sacrifices~." Kokichi sang.

"You mean that your arm was under the press the entire time.." Saihara geussed.

"Yep! When Monokuma saw what could have been a body he had no choice but to use the announcement before he could investigate. He might have been able to figure it out. .."

OoooooooooooooO

"Kokichi?" Kaito asked when he heard a groan from the shorter male. He tuned out the class trial for a second as he watched Kokichi slowly wake up.

"Ow.. Momo-chan this hurts alot more than I thought it would." Kokichi whined.

"You want me to put your arm back or something?" Kaito asked.

"Yes actually I would." Kokichi answered. "At this point it would be more pancake than arm though."

"I didn't need that mental image." Kaito said disgusted. 

"You found the book?" Kokichi saw Kaito was holding it in his hands at the moment.

"I don't want to ask but...why do you have an entire journal describing ways to get people to kill you?" Kaito had thought to ask this as soon as he got through the first page. He had felt incredibly ill when he learned that he was a part of almost all the plans Kokichi had written out with insane detail.

"You don't have one? I thought it was normal!" Kokichi put on a shocked face.

"It is NOT normal at all Kokichi!" Kaito wanted him to stop playing his sick game. "Geeze. Just forget I asked."

An akward silence stretched on between them.

"Did they find it yet?" Kokichi asked.

"Yeah, they're in a trial right now actually. Monokuma wasn't sure which one of us was in here at first, but after I talked to him he-"

"YOU DIDN'T TELL HIM ABOUT WHAT WE DID, DID YOU?!" Kokichi was really freaking out. 

"Calm down!" Kaito hoped the sound was insulated by their exisal. "He tried to ask about it but I told him I thought he already knew... he didn't want to talk after that."

"Well I suppose you aren't as stupid as you take credit for." Kokichi mused.

"What? And I suppose you aren't the mastermind you take credit for being." Kaito snapped at him.

"Oh~ that! Was a good one Kaito! A sharp barb from you finally~ Almost sharp enough to cut your toung though~" kokichi sang back at him.

"I'm very sharp I'll have you know." For some reason Kokichi just giggled at that. "What's so funny?"

"It's just that.... compared to me you are really stupid you know?" Kokichi sighed.

"Hey-" Kaito was stopped by a voice on the intercom.

"Alright culprit! That's your que!" And Kaito slid back to the controls as the elevator doors opened up. The faces of their shocked classmates greeted them.

"Geuss it's show time..." Kokichi muttered as Kaito began pushing buttons to send the exisal into the air and arc to land behind Kaito's podium.

"Just like a rocket ship." Kaito declared as he maneuvered the machine with precision.

"As if you ever flew a real one... " Kokichi bit out as their classmates took in the large machine.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GAAAAAAAAAAAH! I hate this chapter but it's been so long since I posted... I keep rewriting this one but it's just awful still! I'll make the next one better for sure.

"As I was saying, the mastermind was really stupid and soooooooo full of themselves." And that was certanly true. Not only did they not try to see if one of them acctually died, but they let Kaito and himself parade around the court room like it was a school yard thinking it would be interesting to the viewers. They hadn't expected the two of them were alive together. Now Kokichi was angry he lost his arm in this battle, but the mastermind truly musy have lost something worse.... credibility. They were no longer the all seeing god of the world. No, Kokichi's plan had proven they were a fiddle like all the rest and could be played to a tune. He's going to tittle this song "downfall of of an idiot".

"Because of the flashback light the trial was held; where you provided evidence of that particular lie being the contrary." Kokichi started again after pulling himself from his thoughts.

"You mean how you weren't the mastermind?" Saihara asked. Kokichi smiled. 

"No.  About how untrustworthy the lights really are." Kokichi slammed his Panta bottle on the table. A few splashes hit the table. "Now do you idiots understand?"

"What?!" Saihara was taken back by the sudden mood shift.

"Huh, you all seem like that surprised you... could it be that you all hadn't questioned that before?" Kokichi cackled at the thought. "You guys keep saying how you want to defeat the mastermind yet you don't question their weapons? If this weren't a psychological war you'd all be dead." Was he the only one getting things done now? Not only that, but this would put him in danger with the mastermind, showing that he knew more than they probably wanted him to. "Do you guys remember the motive videos we got earlier in the game?" At this the others nodded. "You remember how  Ryoma's showed his perfect life with a family waiting for him with open arms?"

"Kokichi.... that wasn't his video." Kiibo said.  While Kiibo was hopeless, luckily Saihara had the exact face Ouma wanted him to wear right now, one of contemplation. He wanted them to work towards the truth instead of simply relying on him.

"Do you mean to say that... his motive video was doctored? To make him a target?" Saihara asked quietly.

"Oh? Why could they do that?! That's just cruel to poor Hoshi." Kokichi said dramatically. This was good. Was this good? Was he getting it?

"Okay!" Monokuma appeared on the table suddenly frightening most of the class. His entire body was a seething shade of red that would belong to a festering wound. "Everybody, enough ta-de-ta and meet in the gym for an extra special announcement~! Right now!!" He said it quickly, and disappeared quicker. No banter, no bear puns.

It seems he's said too much. At least if anything happened to him he had his backup plan, Saihara would eventually enter his room and find his papers. The room was silent for a second as the students collected themselves from the quick intrusion.

"I guess we should go now?" Tsmugi asked. Just then a thought occurred to Ouma.... what if this wasn't about him saying more than he should? No! All the refrences to the audiences, all the shout outs to spectators, the obscure references! Monokuma made it too easy to understand that, to figure out that this was a show. What if they wanted them to figure it out?! Monokuma didn't seem to be mad at them per say, more like angry at something.......

What did that idiots do this time?


End file.
